The proposed work centers about two aspects of ocular physiology, a. cornea and b. aqueous humor dynamics. a. Cornea. Studies will be made to examine the interrelationship of bicarbonate and carbon dioxide in the endothelial net movement of labeled bicarbonate. Solutions will be sought, as well as additives, to enhance the viability of the cornea during intermediate storage periods in order to allow better preservation of the structure and function of the endothelium. Compounds will be tested for their effect on structure and fuction of epithelium and endothelium. b. Aqueous humor dynamics. Measurements will be made of the forces underlying aqueous humor formation, by measuring the hydrostatic pressure within the ciliary body of the rabbit eye. The effects of pressure variation will be assessed as it influences the two outflow pathways for aqueous humor out of the eye. Further studies will be made on cannabinoids and their effect on introcular pressure.